Esas sonrisas
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: La vida tiene pequeños pero importantes detalles, y Mikoto Uchiha quiere crear más con su familia. One-shot de la familia Uchiha.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Formé una ligera sonrisa en mis labios al observar que los niños comenzaban a salir de aquél edificio. Eran muy pocas las veces que podía ir recoger a mi hijo menor de la escuela, ya que el trabajo me absorbía casi todo el día. Sólo que esa vez, fue la excepción.

-¡Vaya que hace calor! ¿No es así?

Cuando me giré, noté a una pelirroja mujer que me sonreía amablemente y movía su mano echándose aire al rostro.

-Ehh sí. Ha estado muy soleado últimamente.- contesté amablemente y sintiendo algo de culpa a la vez. Por lo mismo de que trabajaba todo el día, no conocía a ninguno de los demás padres. Ni siquiera conocía a la maestra de mi hijo. El que se encargaba de asistir a todos los eventos de la escuela normalmente era mi esposo; y por lo que me ha contado, ella parecía ser Kushina Uzumaki. Una de las mamás que algunas veces le avisaba sobre alguna reunión o algo parecido.

-No la había visto por aquí antes. ¿En qué grado va su hijo-ttebane?

-Apenas en tercero.

\- ¿En serio? ¡El mío también! ¿Quién es su pequeño?

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Kushina mostró un gesto de asombro por unos momentos y acto seguido soltó una risilla.

-¡Ya veo! Mi hijo no para de hablar de él. Dice que es un niño muy listo. Parece que tienen una relación de rivales o algo así. ¡Oh! ¡¿Pero dónde están mis modales-ttebane?!

Enseguida confirmé que se trataba de la famosa Kushina Uzumaki. Según mi esposo, era pelirroja, hablaba mucho y era la mamá del niño del que Sasuke tanto hablaba en casa.

-Soy Kushina Uzumaki.- sonrió ampliamente estirando su mano para presentarse formalmente.

-Mikoto Uchiha, un placer.- sonreí de vuelta mientras estrechaba la otra mano.

Kushina parecía ser una mujer muy animada y amigable, quizás se lo había heredado a su hijo.

Ambas volvimos la vista a la entrada de la escuela buscando a nuestros respectivos retoños, hasta que uno de ellos apareció entre la multitud corriendo con un semblante algo alarmado hacia la pelirroja.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Tienes que ayudarme-ttebayo!- comenzó a gritar el pequeño rubio haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia junto a su progenitora.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien-ttebane?

No podía evitar observar la escena algo conmovida una vez que noté las muletillas de madre e hijo.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Estoy bien pero Sasuke…!

-¿Pasa algo con Sasuke-kun? Mira, ella es su madre, salúdala.

El pequeño niño me observó al fin dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí mientras le devolvía la mirada algo curiosa. El rubio tenía unos ojos azules y vivaces, su piel bronceada estaba cubierta por unas que otras manchas de tierra, se notaba que era muy inquieto. Tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla y su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo acelerado tratando de recuperar aire después de haber venido corriendo.

Fue entonces cuando me mostró una pícara y gran sonrisa, desprendía aún más luz que la de su madre.

-¡Mucho gusto señora Uchiha! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki-ttebayo!

En verdad sentía que me había estado perdiendo demasiadas cosas. Pero si ese niño era amigo de mi hijo, presentía que le haría mucho bien. Después de todo, a Sasuke no le vendrían mal esas sonrisas.

-Mucho gusto Naruto.- respondí revolviendo suavemente los desordenados cabellos rubios en su cabeza, simplemente no pude resistir la tentación.- ¿Dijiste algo de Sasuke? ¿Él está bien?

Naruto volvió a su gesto preocupado con el que se acercó y me hizo una señal para que me agachara. Y cuando lo hice, se acercó a mi oído como para contarme un secreto.

-Cuando jugábamos en el receso se tropezó y se raspó la rodilla. La maestra ya le puso una bandita pero me preocupa que aún le duela-ttebayo…

Me quedé unos segundos más en esa posición esperando que me dijera algo más, pero me di cuenta que eso fue todo cuando se alejó y me miró expectante.

Tuve que contener una risilla. La preocupación de ese niño era por un simple raspón. Me di cuenta que en verdad, mi hijo había encontrado un amiguito muy especial.

-Oh… ya veo…- decidí seguirle la corriente- ¿y qué sugieres que hagamos?

Naruto se frotó el mentón y cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante. Luego miró a su madre y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Puede venir a mi casa! ¡Mi mamá me cocina ramen cuando me siento triste o me caigo y me hace sentir mejor-ttebayo!

-¡Oye, no puedes invitar amigos así como así!- le regañó suavemente su madre- ¡Primero debes pedirle permiso a sus padres-ttebane!

El pequeño hizo un puchero mientras se sonrojaba algo avergonzado.

-¿Sabes algo?- intenté animarlo. No soporté verlo así- ¿Qué te parece si me lo llevo a casa un rato para que haga su tarea, se cambie el uniforme, y lo llevo a tu casa para que puedan comer ese ramen tan delicioso que dices?

El pequeño rubio volvió a sonreír y comenzó a brincar emocionado.

Después de ponerme de acuerdo con Kushina, intercambiar teléfonos y direcciones, los Uzumaki se fueron.

Poco después, pude ver a Sasuke saliendo de la entrada de la escuela cabizbajo y cojeando ligeramente. Efectivamente, tenía una bandita en su rodilla derecha. Quise correr a abrazarlo y mimarlo, pero conociéndolo, tal vez diría algo así como "¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy grande, no hagas eso!". Así que decidí esperar a que él me viera.

Para mi sorpresa, al momento de verme, su carita se iluminó y corrió hacia mí a pesar de la reciente herida. Corrió justo a mis brazos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Viniste hoy por mí!

-¡Sí! ¿No te alegra?

-¡¿Quieres decir que ya no irás a trabajar hoy?!

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver su ilusión por ese hecho, no creí que le haría tanta falta. Me alegró saber que me extrañaba tanto como yo a él. No pude contener algunas lágrimas.

-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué lloras?

-N-no pasa nada. Es que me entró una basura al ojo. ¡Pero no! No iré a trabajar.

-¡Hurra! ¡Podemos pasar el día todos juntos! ¡También podemos comer todos!

En ese momento recordé los recientes planes que le había hecho a mi hijo con su amigo. Pero le contaría de eso más tarde. Por el momento sólo quería disfrutar de mi pequeño.

-¡Primero cuéntame! ¿Qué te pasó en la rodilla?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué debería ponerme?

Giré sobre mi asiento para ver a Sasuke detrás de mí con un montón de ropa en sus brazos.

-En la tarde hará más frío. Llévate una playera, un pantalón y tu chamarra gris. Si no, te vas a resfriar y en la noche vas a estar tosiendo.

-¡Pero no sé dónde está mi chamarra gris!

-Está en tu clóset.

-Pero ya busqué ahí y no la encontré.

Hice una mueca de frustración. Siempre que paso mi tiempo en casa doblo la ropa limpia y la guardo en su lugar. No sé cómo le hacen mis hijos y mi esposo para desordenar todo.

-Mamá, si quieres le ayudo a buscarla.- me habló mi hijo mayor, estoy casi segura, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Por favor, Itachi.

Itachi, mi hijo mayor, siempre parece tener un don para adivinar los sentimientos de las personas. Y de alguna manera u otra, siempre trata de ayudar. Es un gran apoyo. Con mi esposo y Sasuke tan distraídos, él es el que mejor se da cuenta de la situación.

Ambos menores subieron a su habitación y me quedé a solas con mi esposo quien suspiraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

Al principio negó tratando de restarle importancia. Así es Fugaku. Se guarda muchas emociones y pensamientos. Pero para eso, tengo esa mirada significativa de "te conozco bien", y nunca falla.

Esa vez tampoco lo hizo.

-No es nada. Es sólo que… me alegra que estés en casa. Sabes que la casa es un desastre si no estás aquí.

-Hmph, ya saben que deben acomodar la ropa donde corresponde.

-Lo sabemos.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Se sintió como si regañara a mi esposo. Pero si quería evitarse eso, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Poner la ropa en su lugar.

-Aún se me quema el arroz ¿sabes?

-Hn, aprenderás. Ya te di mis tips, ¿cierto?

-Pues sí, pero aun así necesito supervisión.

-Arreglaremos eso antes de vuelva a entrar a trabajar.

Enseguida supe que no debí tocar el tema tan pronto.

Renuncié ese mismo día. No podía seguir así de ausente en mi familia. Las horas de trabajo eran bastantes y muy agotadoras. Además, habían bajado el salario.

Por mi edad, tanto a Fugaku como a mí, se nos dificulta encontrar empleo. Nos mudamos hace seis meses a esta ciudad porque yo había recibido una oferta, y me confié en ello. Mi esposo me advirtió muchas veces que era muy apresurado, que debíamos haber esperado un año más para ahorrar lo suficiente, buscar casa, una escuela para los niños y un empleo estable. Sin embargo, yo ya quería salir de ese lugar donde el trabajo era aún más pesado, pero de alguna manera… más estable.

Fue todo muy apresurado.

Fugaku no ha encontrado empleo desde que llegamos a esta lugar, y yo acababa de renunciar a nuestra única fuente de ingresos.

Y sabía que la mayor parte, todo era mi culpa.

Porque me rehusé a escuchar las advertencias de mi esposo e ilusioné a mis hijos con una vida mejor. Con una nueva casa, con más lujos e incluso un perro.

Me sentía terriblemente culpable.

En ese momento, sentí la cálida mano de Fugaku apretar la mía con dulzura mientras me mostraba esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré mucho tiempo atrás.

-Todo estará bien. Lo lograremos, de alguna forma.

Sabía que había leído mi mente de nuevo. De él sacó su habilidad Itachi.

Escuché bajar las escaleras a Sasuke seguido de su hermano mayor y apreció frente a mí vestido como le indiqué cargando una mochila llena de, seguramente, dinosaurios de juguete para mostrarle a Naruto.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Estacioné el auto frente a una casa muy grande. Me desabroché el cinturón y miré una vez más el papelito en mi mano comprobando que fuera la dirección correcta. Pero al mirar a la entrada buscando el número de la casa, noté al pequeño rubio abriendo la puerta y saludando enérgicamente. Sonreí y miré a Sasuke por el retrovisor, quien también saludaba entusiasmado y se removía inquieto en el asiento trasero.

Es por eso.

Es por él.

Es precisamente por esas sonrisas que seguiré luchando.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Supongo que no soy la única que ha pasado por ese tipo de situación. Me alegra que la familia Uchiha sea tan parecida a la mía de alguna manera. Este one-shot va para quienes están pasando por algo similar. Puede ser frustrante, y llega un momento en que no podamos sentir solos. Pero siempre, siempre, debemos apreciar lo que tenemos y cuidar de los nuestros.**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en la próxima! :D**


End file.
